


Bubblegum Bitch

by DucksandDirks8



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cottoncandy - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksandDirks8/pseuds/DucksandDirks8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is a hitman, a very good one. Jane is a detective. May make a sfw version thats longer and has chapters if this gets attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch

Roxy giggled and took a sip of the vodka, and looked at the man in front of her who was completely unaware of the dagger hiding under the silky fabric of her floor length gown. Step one, enthrall the enemy, capture them in a web of lies that were more believable than the truth. In Lalonde's case this was certainly true.   
The blonde woman leaned in close, her lips curled into a sugar-coated smirk, her eyes holding an almost menacing glow. If the man hadn't been so enchanted maybe a red flag would have sprung when he grabbed her thigh and felt something lumpy. Roxy straddled the mans lap and leaned down, kissing his roughened lips as she pulled dagger out and gave it a new home in the mans back.   
"Alighty boss, job's done." She closed her phone and took the man's wallet and placed them in her purse. She'd burn her gloves in private, the body could burn here. She knocked the candle over and for a brief second watched as it caught on the rug. Now was the time to go. She walked off as the home burnt in a more rapid progression. Another day for the the darling assassin.   
The next day she sat down in the office, typing at a computer for a newspaper. Oh dear, another "business man" was stabbed last night. How scandalous, she thought as she chuckled.   
"So, Martin, didn't ya hear, they have some detective woman on the case of those murders?" One of her coworkers whispered to his friend. Roxy's ears perked up, with a frown. So she may have some asshole on her case? Whatever, wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last.   
"Yeah, heard she's a real gem. Doesn't show up much though." Haha, so had the last seven. None of them had ever gotten the blonde.   
Around that point Roxy stopped paying to much attention to the conversation, as it fell to speculation of the killer's motives. The motive was real simple, money from her employer. Not some love revenge scheme, most of the people she had killed really were as good as cheap wine.  
Roxy left work humming to herself, and headed off to a sweet and small cafe, where the music was low and sweet. She ordered a coffee, and winked friskily at the darling young woman who filled out her order. The girl had blushed but gave out the order and receipt. Rox made a note to swing by the shop more often.   
She left and walked back to her apartment and lied down. She thought about the cute girl at the coffee shop, and that she had an assignment coming up very soon. In a way, she adored her job, the lovely look of shock on the typically greasy features of her victim's face as their life drained from the already shameful shell. Pure bliss.   
But sometimes, she wanted a life where she was allowed to something more than screw, she wanted a permanent thing, but she already knew that was beyond reach, and that was something she would just have to accept.   
Roxy was beautiful, full lips, exotic and bright eyes that had seen much death. Beautiful blonde hair, and muscular body. Not much in the breast department, but with a few sugar-poisoned words she could bring anybody into her pastel pink clutches.   
The girl fell asleep on the her couch, and woke up to a text message saying she had a small job.   
Get the enemy.   
She was given details on the detective she had to woo and kill. Worked at the cafe, had glasses, kind of more on the plump side. Huh sounded familiar.   
She threw a knife in her purse and ran off to the cafe she'd went to yesterday. The cutie from yesterday was there. Wait, the cutie was wearing glasses. And the girl definitely had curves. Well, just another job she supposed.   
"Hello, what would you like today?" The girl asked, chuckling softly. Roxy smirked, giving her best attempt at bedroom eyes at the girl.   
"I'd like a cup of coffee," she winked and chuckled, before whispering in a low tone, "and...maybe a kiss." She giggled again, playing easy bimbo.   
The girl behind the counter did her best too not laugh as she brought a cup of coffee and a napkin with a chocolate candy on it back to the assassin.   
"Here's your kiss m'am." The plump woman did her best too keep her poker face as she spoke.   
Roxy frowned in fake disappointment, though on the inside was actually laughing at the girl's behavior.   
"Aww...I bet the candy isn't as sweet as your lips though." She took the candy and dropped into her coffee, and stirred it with her spoon she looked up at the girl with an almost innocent look.   
"It's not like you'll ever know." The girl quipped as she poured another cup of coffee for the gentleman who had walked into the shop. Roxy waited until the man left before she spoke again. Huh, if she thought about it, she'd been the last voice many people had heard. She wasn't sure if that was something too be proud of or not.  
"Just one taste couldn't hurt...I'd bet you'd like it." Roxy chided herself, seriously hating the fact she couldn't walk off with a no, and not harass this woman. A luxury she wasn't allowed.   
"I don't even know your name, why would I do that?" The woman frowned at Roxy, though in a way she found her to be charming, if not a little dumb. Though she had to be on guard for anybody of suspicion.   
"My name's Rosie and 'cause you think I'm cute~" She giggled and covered her mouth, a desperate move in the lines 'Jesus fuck, if I'm not cute now, I'll never be.' thing.   
"Jane." Jane frowned, hoping 'Rosie' would catch onto the fact that she hadn't denied the cute part.   
"So, whatcha say, Jane?" Roxy stood on her tip-toes over the counter to bump her nose against Jane's. The woman responded by pressing her lips against Roxy's own and pulled back quickly. Jane could faintly taste the liquor on Roxy's mouth. The blonde tasted sugar.   
Roxy smiled and sat back down on the stool.   
"See? Wasn't so bad huh? I'll give you another if you like?" She giggled more at the dark haired doll. Though Roxy found herself dreading the moment the knife would cut through the flesh. She wanted too kiss and hold her, too shower her with love and adoration.   
"I get off in half hour." The blonde nodded and laughed, her heart filled with dread. The minutes passed slowly for the assassin, but it did indeed come, and she left with the raven haired beauty in her grasp. This was it.   
She walked back to the apartment, and as soon as door was closed, Roxy pushed Jane against the door, and covered her mouth with hers, and placed her hands on the woman's hips. The kiss started off rough but chaste, and soon moved to soft lips moving together and their tongues brushed together in sloppy movements.   
The occasional sigh would escape from their lips, Jane's fingers had wove into Roxy's soft blonde locks, while Roxy's had moved down to Jane's ass, which she would give the occasional squeeze as the girl's moved in a lustful shuffle.   
Soon Roxy had moved Jane into her bedroom, and had her pressed down onto her bed as she sat above her hips in the familiar straddling position. She pushed her lips against Jane's and ran her finger nails down her neck in a gentle and sweet way, abnormal for Roxy and her taste for roughness. Their tongues danced together, and hands traveled along skin.   
Roxy got off of Jane's hips, and pulled up the raven's shirt to reveal a blue-laced bra, barely hiding the large and beautiful breasts. Roxy leaned down and unclasped the bra, and flung it across the room. Jane blushed lightly, and took off her glasses. Roxy just leaned down and kissed Jane's neck, and bit down very gently, earning her a shiver from the woman. How cute. She sucked and bit down the flesh before reaching her breasts. She kissed the skin, and licked around the erect nipple, while her thumb brushed over the other gently in a sweeping circle, earning a low and soft moan. Roxy smirked lapped at the skin before she took the light brown bud into her mouth,and began sucking and licking while her finger pinched and rubbed the hardened nipple.  
One secret about Roxy was that she loved breasts, with the cute little nipples, or sometimes there would be moles or freckles and nipples came in different colors. It was adorable. Though Roxy had never seen such a cute pair of breasts. She wanted to lie in them and never leave. Though the wetness at her core made her continue giving loving little actions to the detective's breasts.   
"Rosie!" Roxy hated never hearing her name, always the fake one. "Please just...get on with it... I need you," She had been moaning and panting, so Roxy was sure she had at least been enjoying it.   
The assassin simply smirked and slowly peeled off the adorable woman's skirt, and sat down on the bed beside her, her hands moving to Jane's thighs, her fingertips lightly grazing the soft skin while Jane whimpered lightly. Roxy wanted to drag this out make it last for hour after hour, to hear Jane moan and scream. But they both had to get to business. She leaned down and kissed Jane rougher, and pulled down the silky material of her panties, that had a little wet spot. How cute.   
Roxy stood up and pulled off her own clothing, and got on top of Jane, and positioned their legs so that their womanhood's were pressed against each other and their clits touching as they began to grind against each other in quick and needy movements. Jane could feel Roxy's wetness against her, and could hear the low and loud moans. Jane was unable to admit that her own moans were much louder, and she was so close to orgasm that she couldn't bear it. She needed it, she needed Roxy, she needed more friction. And so she received, as Roxy moved her hips fast as Jane slowed down as she came, further soaking the two women. They untangled, and Roxy reached down, and slicked her fingers with Jane's juices.  
Jane blushed deeply as the woman sucked on her fingers. Wait, Roxy hadn't had came yet. Jane, feeling a rush of courage pushed the taller lady into the sheets and moved her head between Roxy's thighs before the blonde could realize what was going on. Jane parted the girl's folds and lapped at Roxy's clit shyly, and pushed a finger into her slick entrance. Jane sucked on Roxy's clit, and pushed her finger in and out quickly, loving the taste of the girls center. Her finger moved at an ever quicker pace, yelps and moans of pleasure slipping past the black painted lips of the assassin. Roxy came hard, soaking Jane's hand. Jane lied beside Roxy, her breath ragged.   
Fuck.  
Here comes the part where she kills Jane. Or maybe...  
"Look, my real name is Roxy and you're a detective. We can report to both our bosses and try and get the hell out of this mess. Then we'll fake our own deaths and run away and own a farm and have a bunch of cats." Roxy smiled a bit and grabbed her purse just in case the response she got was hostile. Haha, Jane, good one, here is where you say okay right? Oh. Oh fuck. Jane's expression was unreadable, almost hostile. Jane stood up and placed on her shirt and skirt and looked at Roxy, still looking hostile. The woman placed on her glasses and frowned. Alright Jane, she's a hardened criminal. Yep. Time to do it.


End file.
